No Turning Back
by NaturallyDark
Summary: Even though Celebi and Grovyle had agreed that he and his partner would go back in time and change the course of history, she is finding herself full of regret at the final moment of parting. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon oneshot.


**Because you guys all wanted it so bad – that is, all two of you who voted for Rendshipping on my previous poll – here's a quick fic for you!**

* * *

The dead silence of the dark, moonless night was broken only by the sound of quick footsteps stumbling through the forest. A pokémon glanced back as he ran, his eyes scanning behind him for the shadowy figure that chased them.

"Celebi," he hissed, "how much farther?"

A small, pink celebi flew beside him, her eyes trained forwards. "Not far now, my dear Grovyle."

"Kh." Grovyle gritted his teeth, then looked to his other side, where a human ran beside him. "Don't slow down now! The Passage of Time is just up ahead!"

His partner nodded, giving him a look of determination. Celebi dodged a thick, gnarled branch of a tree ahead of her, her pulse racing.

_Grovyle_, she thought, _this may be the last time I see you..._

As the trees began to thin out, a clearing surrounded by sheer stone cliffs rising upwards came into view. Less than fifty metres away was a glowing blue portal with pulsating yellow arcs leading up to it.

"There it is!" Grovyle growled out. "Come on, partner, we've almost made it!"

The human was panting and looked completely exhausted, but only nodded again. Grovyle risked another look back. Their pursuers were nowhere in sight.

As the three approached the Passage of Time, Celebi began to slow down. It wasn't like she was going into it, anyways. She was just there to show them where it was. The Passage would take the two back in time so they could prevent the world from becoming what it was now, a land of eternal darkness. And once they changed the past...they would...

They would...

"G-Grovyle, wait!"

Grovyle, who was nearly upon the Passage, halted and turned to look at Celebi. "What is it? We haven't much time to chat."

"I know," Celebi replied, slowly floating over to him. His partner looked impatient, but they wouldn't just jump in without him. "But Dusknoir and his sableye are still far away, and you're already here. There's no need to feel rushed."

Grovyle only stared at her straight in the eye. "What is it?"

"I..." How could she word it? How could she say everything she needed to say within a few moments? How could she possibly put all of her feelings into words?

_I don't want you to go –_

_You don't have to do this –_

_Stay with me a little longer –_

_I love you –_

Of course, she couldn't say any of that. The three of them had agreed quite a while ago that this was what had to be done. The past which they would travel to would be a past that existed centuries ago. Once they altered the past, the present would also be changed. By doing this, Grovyle and his partner would effectively be erasing themselves before they ever came into existence. And once the deed was done, they, Celebi, Dusknoir, and everyone from the future...would disappear forever.

There was no point for Celebi to admit her feelings for Grovyle now, not that there ever was. He was too busy for relationships. It never would have worked out. She'd even tried to drop him hints, but he either didn't notice them or brushed them off. What point was there in even delaying him from leaving?

This was how it was supposed to be.

"T-take care in the past," Celebi stammered, lowering her gaze. "Gather all the Time Gears, and...stay out of trouble..."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes even as she tried to hold them back. Crying was pathetic, especially now.

Grovyle was silent but Celebi didn't want to look up at him. He was likely giving her an impatient glare. He'd say, "If you have nothing to say, we'll be going now," and walk straight into the portal without another word.

She didn't notice him walking towards her. Unexpectedly, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close to his chest. Letting out a tiny gasp, she looked up.

"Grovyle, what – "

"I know, Celebi," he murmured, squeezing her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

The dam holding her tears back suddenly flooded and she began crying, burying her head into his chest.

"You can still go back," she whimpered. "You don't have to go. You can stay here and we can be together!"

Grovyle breathed in deeply. "You know I can't do that, Celebi. I have to do this, for the good of the world." He let go of her and she floated back, wiping her eyes in vain.

"I know." Celebi glanced at his partner, then at the Passage of Time. "I'm sorry."

A moment of silence passed between them. Grovyle shut his eyes tightly, then reached out and gently took her face in his hands. Celebi began to move closer to him, closing her eyes as well.

Just as their mouths were about to meet, the human yelled, "They're coming!" At that moment, Dusknoir emerged from the woods, his six sableye minions in tow.

"There they are!" His deep, commanding voice echoed off the walls of rock and Grovyle immediately let go of Celebi and turned away.

"I must go now," he said, shooting her a quick glance. Celebi nodded sombrely, then forced herself to smile at him.

"I believe in you two!" she called out, waving. Grovyle half-smiled back, then he and his partner ran straight into the Passage of Time, vanishing.

Celebi stared at the portal, almost expecting him to reappear through it. But nothing happened.

"Seize her!" Dusknoir was yelling at his sableye. Celebi already knew that they wouldn't catch her, no matter what they did. She couldn't be caught. Even though Grovyle was gone, she would never surrender. It was what he would've wanted her to do.

_Keep me in your memory,_ Celebi thought, closing her eyes and smiling slightly, _my dearest Grovyle._

Then, before the sableye could reach her, she teleported away.

The night fell silent once again.


End file.
